familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Pasquotank County, North Carolina
Pasquotank County is a county located in the State of North Carolina. As of 2010, its population was 40,661. Pasquotank's county seat is Elizabeth City . Pasquotank County is part of the Elizabeth City, North Carolina, Micropolitan Statistical Area. Law and Government Pasquotank County is a member of the Albemarle Commission regional council of governments. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 289 square miles (750 km²), of which, 227 square miles (588 km²) of it is land and 63 square miles (162 km²) of it (21.61%) is water. Almost all of the terrain in Pasquotank county is flatland with a topography near sea level, a characteristic of most of North Carolina's Coastal Plain. The county is flanked by two rivers: the Pasquotank -- with which it shares its name -- to the East, and the Little River to the West. Adjacent counties *Camden County (east) *Perquimans County (southwest) *Gates County (northwest) National protected area *Great Dismal Swamp National Wildlife Refuge (part) Demographics As of the census of 2010, there were 40,661 people, 13,907 households, and 9,687 families residing in the county. The population density was 154 people per square mile (59/km²). There were 14,289 housing units at an average density of 63 per square mile (24/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 56.7% White, 37.8% Black or African American, 0.3% Native American, 1.1% Asian, 0.0% Pacific Islander, 1.8% from other races, and 2.2% from two or more races. 4.0% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 12,907 households out of which 33.4% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 50.4% were married couples living together, 16.3% had a female householder with no husband present, and 29.5% were non-families. 25.4% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.4% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.52 and the average family size was 3.01. In the county, the population was spread out with 24.9% under the age of 18, 11.3% from 18 to 24, 28.4% from 25 to 44, 21.3% from 45 to 64, and 14.1% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 93.8 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 90.1 males. The median income for a household in the county was $30,444, and the median income for a family was $36,402. Males had a median income of $30,072 versus $21,652 for females. The per capita income for the county was $14,815. 18.4% of the population and 15.5% of families were below the poverty line. Out of the total people living in poverty, 25.5% are under the age of 18 and 17.9% are 65 or older. Education *College of the Albemarle *Elizabeth City State University *Mid-Atlantic Christian University Cities and towns *Elizabeth City *Nixonton See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Pasquotank County, North Carolina References External links * Elizabeth City Area Convention & Visitors Bureau Category:Established in 1668 Category:Counties of North Carolina Category:Pasquotank County, North Carolina Category:Elizabeth City micropolitan area